The Sexiness of Kurt Hummel
by allyouneedis
Summary: My very first fill for the Glee Kink Meme, prompt inside. Spoilers for 3x05. Guys can't help but notice how sexy Kurt Hummel is.


**So, my very first fill for the Glee Kink Meme. I just lost my GKM virginity. This is just a short little drabble in a format that I've never written and I'm not sure how well it turned out, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that.  
><strong>

**Prompt: Kurt/other guys, fantasizing spoilers 3x05**

Kurt is at the gay bar, dancing his little heart out in skin tight jeans, lookin super sexy. A lot of the guys in the club can't help but notice how hot he looks and they start dreaming up all the stuff they want to do to him. I want their descriptions and fantasies.

Bonus if they all share a simultaneous "FUCK!" when Blaine comes up and they kiss.

* * *

><p><em>This is fun. I'm having so much fun. I'm drunk. I like dancing. Where's Blaine? Oh, right, he went to the bathroom. I love dancing at gay bars. Blaine was so smart to bring us here. Where's Blaine? Oh right…<em>

…

_Who do we have here tonight, let's see. Nope, too aggressive looking. That one's too shy. He's hot, I like that curly hair, but he's a little too short for me… Oh, hello, who decided to drop an angel in the middle of the dance floor? Scratch that, he's not an angel; he's a fucking sex god. Man, do I ever have a weakness for hot boys in skin tight jeans. And skin tight they are, hugging every wondrous curve, showing off that amazing ass. I'd like to get my hands all over that ass. I want to spread those cheeks apart and lick his tight little asshole… I should go buy him a drink…_

…

_Hottie alert. Wow, look at that sexy motherfucker making that dance floor his bitch. He sure knows how to work those hips; I'll bet he's a top with hips like that. I could make that work. He can sit on top of me and ride my cock until he screams my name over and over again. And then I'll flip him over and pound him into my bed, screaming my name. And when he can't take it anymore I'll make him get on his hands and knees and I'll fuck that sweet little ass until he can't walk for a week… I'm going to take him home with me tonight…_

…

_I think I might just go home. All the guys here tonight only want one thing. Well, there's that guy I was looking at before, he looks sweet. Where did he go? Oh, there he is, dancing. Wow, he's gorgeous. I want to run my hands through that soft-looking hair, kiss those full, pouty lips, cuddle him. He looks like a guy who likes to cuddle… Maybe I'll go talk to him…_

…

_Time to go get my dance on. Oh, look at this one busting out the moves; those are some sick moves. He's not my usual type, but I'm a sucker for boys who can dance, and this one certainly can. He knows how to dress too, that's a plus. That shirt, wow, the deep v that shows off all that smooth, creamy skin and clings to him in all the right ways; that shirt is sinful. That shirt is begging me to walk on up there and mark that perfect, ivory skin. I'd take it in my teeth and suck on it until he cried out, and when I pull away there will be a dark purple mark and I'll know that he's mine… Damn, I'm gonna go grind up on that…_

…

_Shit, it's been too long. I need to go home with someone tonight. I need to go home with him tonight. Shit, stop staring, you'll freak him out. But I can't stop staring, he's so fucking sexy, and he knows it too. Those clothes don't leave much to the imagination, look at that bulge in the front of his pants; he's hung. I want to wrap my lips around his sweet cock, take him all the way inside my mouth until I choke, then I want him to fuck my face. After that I want that huge cock deep in my ass, I want him to pound me to the wall, no mercy. I want him to fuck me so hard I can't sit down for a week… I need him…_

…

_Wow, look at my boyfriend. He is so amazing, and he doesn't even know it. I bet he's completely oblivious to the half-dozen boys who are eyeing him up and probably fantasizing what they want to do to him. And he's all mine. I feel like I should be jealous right now, but I know that he's mine and nobody else can have him, and damn it that just feels so good. Well, time to go lay my claim before any of these guys get too bold…_

…

_Ooh, there's Blaine, my sexy beast. He's so—umph… Mmm, I love how he tastes. I love his kisses. I love him._

…

_Fuck, go figure he's got a boyfriend._

…

_Fuck! Guess I have to find someone else to take home tonight_

…

_Fuck. Looks like I'm going home alone after all._

…

_Fuck. Of course, he's taken._

…

_Fuck. That's hot._

…

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
